


wish i were sonia

by zanecore



Category: Danganronpa, Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair, Danganronpa V2, SDRV2
Genre: F/F, M/M, gundham gets jealous, super cute idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:40:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23882431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zanecore/pseuds/zanecore
Summary: gundham can’t sleep without him plaguing his mind, so he decided to write about it.
Relationships: Soda Kazuichi/Sonia Nevermind, Soda Kazuichi/Tanaka Gundham
Comments: 7
Kudos: 116





	wish i were sonia

**Author's Note:**

> i know soudham isn’t liked everywhere but screw u i like the ship  
> anything in italics is flashbacks, anything in bold is what he’s writing  
> inspo for this fic is heather by conan grey (some of the lyrics may be wrong. I changed a bit in order to make it seem like a real thing a person would write)  
> also this is shorter than I thought I’m sorry

lying face down in his bed, gundham tried to get the thoughts of _them_ out of his mind. it was much more difficult then it used to be.

it used to be simple to rid his mind of kazuichi- simply get up and play with the devas. but not this time, nothing worked this time. 

all he could think of was the pain in his heart when he saw them, holding hands and smiling like nothing else in this world mattered. a groan escaped his lips as he sat up, white hair falling into his face. he searched for something, anything, when his eyes landed on a small notebook, tucked away in the corner of his personal desk. grabbing a hairtye, he pulled all of his hair back into a manbun, getting up and sitting at the desk.   
  
the male put in headphones, to distract any noise that could distract him from his writing as he pulled out a pencil and opened the notebook, lying it in front of him on the desk.  
  
“ **i still remember third of december. you gave me your sweater, you said it looked better on me then it did you. if only you knew how much i liked you.** “  
  
_it was a cold december night, and kazuichi had decided to invite gundham out for a walk in the park. the reason was unknown, as souda said he ‘just wanted to leave the house’. unfortunately, tanaka hadn’t realized quite how could it would be, and didn’t put on any genuinely warm clothes._  
  
_as they walked, kazuichi noticed his companion lightly shivering, so he decided to be a good friend, and give gundham his jacket. this surprised the receiver, who had said he didn’t need it, but the pink-haired mechanic insisted. but only if he knew the effect it had on the other male._

 _wearing your significant other’s jacket was a big thing in movies and in real like- however they weren’t dating. just a bro giving a bro a helping hand.  
right._  
  
gundham let out a sigh as he remembered this, missing the feeling of the warm fabric around his shoulders already. he shook his head, and continued writing his feelings down. 

“ **but i watched your eyes as she walked by, what a sight for sore eyes! she’s got you mesmerized.. while i die.** “  
  
_they had been eating lunch together, talking about something that had happened during his class, when sonia had walked past him. kazuichi immediately stoped his conversation, nearly drooling as the blonde girl gave a smile and a wave to them, before turning back to the others she was walking with._

 _“tanaka, isn’t she beautiful?” he would gush, and gundham would respond with a simple; “of course she is.” before silencing himself for the rest of the lunch period.  
  
”_ **why would you ever kiss me? i’m not even half as pretty. you gave her your sweater, it’s just polyester, but you like her better.** “  


_it was the same as last time.. except this time, sonia was there. once again, gundham had forgotten a proper jacket- on purpose this time, because he had not been anticipating sonia to be there. but when he arrived to their assigned meeting destination, there was sonia and kazuichi, giggling and blushing like they were the only people in the world._

_that is when gundham has truly lost._  
  
_“_ **watch as she stands there, her holding your hand.** “  
  
_this was it. gundham was planning on confessing to kazuichi, telling him how he truly felt about his mechanic friend. the moment the door opened, he stood abruptly, but the sight before him made him freeze in his tracks.  
  
they were holding hands. sonia kazuichi walked in with interlocked hands, and the class exploded into congratulations and fangirling from the entire class._  


_well, nearly the entire class._  
  
“ **how could I hate her? she’s such an angel. but then again, kinda wish she were dead.** “  


gundham shook his head and erased that. despite this, sonia was still his friend, as was kazuichi. he should be happy for them. with a long sigh, he shut the book and went back to his bed, curling up under his heavy blankets.the male slowly fell asleep, only one thought in his head. 

  
“ ** _wish i were sonia._** “


End file.
